El pasado de Sakura
by diva-akira
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Sakura nunca hubiera sido de Konoha?, ¿que tal si a ella la hubieran criado otras personas y no sus padres? Sakura guarda muchos secretos, ¿podrán descubrirlos a tiempo?, o ¿sera muy tarde para ello?
1. Chapter 1

_se encontraba una pequeña y dulce niña de cabello rosado y ojos jade de no mas de 4 años iba corriendo dentro de un frondoso bosque gritando por ayuda….estaba sola ,sucia ,llorando, y mientras seguía su camino al fondo se veía una imagen desoladora…toda una pequeña aldea ardía en llamas mientras que unos encapuchados salían corriendo de ahí creyendo que ya no había nadie …_

_La pequeña niña llevaba una semana corriendo sin rumbo hasta que cayó desmayada, para su suerte una persona iba pasando por ahí la vio y como se compadeció de ella la recogió y se la llevo a su hogar…_


	2. ¿una vida normal? …… No lo creo

"han pasado 9 años desde entonces, y aun no lo puedo olvidar, los extraño demasiado chicos y …."

-¡SAKURA! VAS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ACADEMIA

-¡YA VOY!, "que no entiende ya se que no son mi familia, mi verdadera familia murió hace mucho tiempo"- (ella iba vestida con un short que se unía con unas tiras a unas extensiones como de pantalón, una playera de corsé, una sudadera negra con azul y todas sus armas ninja incluyendo una espada irrompible herencia de su clan.)

Se puso en marcha hacia la academia ese día haría su examen para ser genin y por ningún motivo iba llegar tarde, eso pensó hasta que encontró a Ino(aquí las 2 se llevan bien)

-frentesota-

-cerda-

-a donde crees que vas?

-al mismo lugar que tu

-vamos juntas?

-claro

Y se fueron caminando hacia la academia,cuando llegaron vieron un tumulto de gente rodeando un asiento la razón….(todos harta de ella por cierto)era que las chicas se querían sentar con Sasuke Uchiha y la verdad ya nadie aguantabahasta que la pelirosa estallo y grito:

-¡YA CALLENSE¡ NO SOLO CON SENTARSE CON EL VAN A SER MAS INTELIGENTES que lo dudo mucho sentadas o no siguen siendo igual de idiotas y todo por culpa del Uchiha

-hmp

En eso llego Iruka y mando a todos a sentarse

-bien, veo que están impacientes así que se los dire de una vez los grupos de genin van a ser de 3 personas ,así que no quiero quejas ni nada por el estilo

-pero Iruka sensei, no yo le había dicho que…

-lo siento sakura chan, pero son ordenes del hokage

-hai

(Como esta parte ya se la saben, me saltare hasta que llega kakashi por ellos)

-bien háblenme de ustedes, lo que les gusta, lo que no y sus sueños, empecemos contigo rubio

-mi nombre es Uzumaqui Naruto, me gusta el ramen y el ramen instantáneo, no me gusta esperar a que este listo y mi sueño es ser reconocido y respetado como hokage

-bien ahora tu niña

-(suspirando)mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, me gusta entrenar, cantar, pintar y escribir, no me gustan las personas arrogantes y egocéntricas(mirando mal a Sasuke) y mi sueño es regresar con una persona especial..

-¿puedo saber quien es?

-no, aun no

-bien, por ultimo tu(señalando a Sasuke)

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gustan los tomates y entrenar, lo que no me gusta es tener que esperar a que mi hermano se desocupe, y mi sueño es ser mejor que el.

-bien, mañana tendrán una prueba, si no la pasan los regreso a la academia, por cierto no coman nada, adiós (desaparece en una nube de humo)

-oe, sakura-chan, ¿saldrías conmigo?

-primero mi nombre es sakura, segundo contigo, por que no mejor entrenas, lo necesitas si quieres ser hokage Uzumaki, me voy(comienza a caminar rumbo a su casa mientras alguien la vigilaba de lejos)

Cerca de su casa…..

-salgan de ahí, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan

-hemos venido por ti

-aun no es el momento

-pero ¿porque?

-simple necesito terminar unos asuntos por aquí, además yo quede con el líder de regresar a los 16 años

-¡¿pero faltan 3 años para eso!?

-si han esperado 6 años, 3 mas no son problema

-hai, entonces de todos modos vendremos a visitarte

-como quieran

-nos vamos

-hai, hasta luego

-"como molestan, pero sirven para mi beneficio, bueno será mejor que me apure antes de que esa se vuelva a atrever a regañarme"(y siguió con su camino a casa)

Ya en casa….

-Sakura, hija ¿Dónde estabas?, me tenias tan preocupada

-pues no deberías….

-¿Por qué lo dices hija?

-¿Por qué?¡ES SENCILLO!, YO NO SOY SU HIJA, SIMPLEMENTE SE QUE EL HOKAGUE LES PIDIO QUE ME CUIDARAN SEÑORA HARUNO, yo no soy parte de su familia ¡ENTIENDALO!

-pe-ro, sakura, como puedes decirlo de esa manera si somos nosotros quienes te han criado y..

-¡CLARO QUE NO¡, llegue con ustedes cuando tenia 7, antes de eso yo estuve con otras personas y ellos SI me criaron como una de ellos y si no le importa señora Haruno me retiro a la habitación que me dio y no se preocupe, mañana mismo le pediré al hokage que me proporcione una casa cerca de los campos de entrenamiento para ya no causarle molestias.(y se retiro a su habitación)

-(sollozando)¿Por qué sakura?, no sabes lo mucho que te queremos…..

En la habitación…

-(haciendo sus maletas)"¿Por qué simplemente no me dejan ir?, yo no pertenezco aquí, mi lugar esta con ellos…"

En otro lugar…..

-fuimos a verla, líder-sama

-¿y como se encuentra?

-bien, con su mismo carácter, pero bien

-perfecto, solo 3 años mas…

Al otro día….


	3. la mudanza y unos planes

esta es la primera historia que subo a esta pagina...esta ya también la tengo en , espero les este gustando y pues eso es todo por ahora

disfrutenlo

la mudanza y unos planes

-hokage-sama

-¿Qué pasa sakura?

-quisiera que me proporcionara una casa lejos de los Haruno

-¿a que se debe?

-es que, con todo respeto, estoy harta de ellos, me tratan como si fuera su hija y a mi no me gusta, no son mis padres, no tienen por que llamarme hija, ni decir que soy parte de su familia solo por vivir ahí

-comprendo, esta bien, te daré un departamento cerca del área de entrenamiento 3

-hai, arigato, hokage-sama

-bien, (dándole un objeto)estas son tus llaves, puedes mudarte cuando quieras

-hai, me retiro

Fuera de ahí…

"perfecto, así va a ser mas fácil verme con ellos, este plan va a la perfección", así comenzó el viaje de regreso a su supuesta casa para recoger sus cosas y mudarse lo mas pronto posible, pero antes recordó que debía ir al campo de entrenamiento a encontrarse con su equipo, y hacer la prueba de la que les hablo.

-(revisando un reloj)tsk, faltan 15 minutos, debo apresurarme(y comenzó a correr hasta allí)

Una vez que llego…..

-¿en donde estabas sakura-chan?

-ya te lo dije Uzumaqui, mi nombre es sakura, entendiste, S-A-K-U-R-A, y no eres nadie a quien deba darle explicaciones."hmp, zorro entrometido"

-he llegado, comencemos con la prueba

-hai

-tienen que quitarme estos dos cascabeles, si no lo logran los regreso a la academia

-(los tres)hai

"la prueba ha comenzado, debo tener un cascabel para no ser regresada a la academia y al menos lograr acabar el plan"

Después sakura se apresuro a atacar a kakashi, para poder quitarle los cascabeles, pero no funciono, pues el era mas rápido y fuerte, cuando termino, Naruto fue atado a un tronco,pero kakashi les advirtió que no le dieran nada de comer, sakura por su parte así lo hizo, pero Sasuke al ser el su amigo de la infancia, no podía dejarlo así , le dio un poco de comer y sakura se molesto con el y lo sermoneo.

-Uchiha, ¿Qué demonios haces?

-dándole de comer al dobe

-¿Qué acaso prefieres regresar a la academia?

-si es por mi amigo…si

-(se escucha un poof) veo que Sasuke no siguió mis instrucciones

-te lo dije, baka

-están aprobados

-¡¿QUE?!

-si, han pasado la prueba , esto se trataba de compañerismo y han pasado

-¡BIEN!

-los quiero mañana a las 6am en este mismo lugar

-hai

-nos vemos(y desapareció en un poof)

-sakura-chan, ¿vendrias a celebrar con nosotros?

-lo siento, pero tengo que ir a mudarme

-¿mudarte?

-hai, me voy de la casa de los Haruno, Uchiha

-pero…¿no son tus padres?

-ie, solo estaba bajo su cuidado, por ordenes del hokage, pero ahora que me independizado, me voy tengo _cosas_ que hacer

"que molesto, pero en fin, hoy va a haber fiesta"

-señora, ya llegue

-cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas mamá sakura

-(voz fría y resentida) usted NO es mi madre, y compermiso vengo por mis cosas

-¿tus cosas?

-hai, me voy, el hokage me ha proporcionado un departamento, ya no es necesaria su hospitalidad

-pero…

-voy a mi habitación

Una vez que llego, tomo un pergamino, lo abrió, y comenzó a poner sus cosas en el, los muebles todo, después lo sello con su sangre y se lo guardo.

-señora

-¿Qué ocurre hija?

-ya se lo dije señora, NO SOY SU HIJA, bueno lo único que le quería decir es que me voy, no me busque y mi nombre a partir de ahora es Sakura Okumura

-pero…

-adiós (yéndose)

"bien ahora a instalarme e informarlos"

Una vez que llego, abrió de nuevo el pergamino y saco todo, lo acomodo y luego hizo unos sellos extraños, después de eso apareció un holograma

-_¿Qué pasa?_

-ya esta, tengo mi propia casa

_-perfecto, espéranos en una semana_

-hai, aquí los esperare

_-bueno, nos vemos_

-adiós

Cuando acabo su ¨larga¨ conversación, se retiro a dormir, planeando su próximo movimiento.


	4. La reunión

veo que la historia les gusta n.n eso me anima a seguir subiendo los capitulos y pues bueno creo que le voy entendiendo mas a esto de publicar en esta pagina...para no hacerlo mas largo que disfruten el cap n.n

la reunión

5am

-(imaginen un despertador) hay, que hora es….las 5, tengo que levantarme

Se levanto, tomo un cambio de ropa y se metió a la ducha, duro toda una hora, y cuando salió ya estaba lista, tomo algo de comer(de lo poco que tenia), y salió, para comenzar su día normal, planeando la gran fiesta que iba a hacer la siguiente semana, siguió divagando un rato en sus pensamientos hasta que llego al campo de entrenamiento.

-hola sakura

-hmp

-que humor

-cierra la boca Uzumaqui

-que aburrida(volteando) ¡TEME!

-¿Qué quieres dobe?

-en realidad, nada

-hn, baka

-(voz amenazadora)ya callense

-tu no eres nadie para mandarme, Haruno

-mi nombre es..

-(se escucha un poof) llegue

-¡llega tarde kakashi-sensei!

-es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida

-miente

-como sea, ¿que estabas a punto de decir sakura?

-lo voy a aclarar, a partir de este momento, mi nombre ya no es sakura Haruno, si no, sakura Okumura

-¿y por que ese cambio eh?

-simple, yo no soy nada de los Haruno, y bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-bien chicos, hoy iremos con el hokague, por nuestra misión

-(los tres) hai

-vamos

Luego de eso toda la semana se la pasaron haciendo misiones insignificantes, como, pasear perros, limpiar jardines, etc. Hasta que faltaba un dia para la ¨reunion¨que sakura iba a tener en su casa.

-bueno chicos ya pueden irse

-hai

-sakura, no vienes con nosotros

-no, tengo cosas que hacer

-siempre tienes cosas que hacer

-ya ven, yo si soy importante, me voy(y comenzó a caminar)

-algo oculta, ¿no lo crees Sasuke?

-es la primera vez que tienes razón en algo

-¿y si la seguimos?

-vamos

Y así ellos se fueron detrás de ella, para ver que tramaba, primero entraron al mercado, donde la vieron comprar mucha comida, luego , a una vinatería en la que compro sake, champaña y vino, hasta que al final llegaron a su nueva casa.

-es grande

-para ser de ella….si

-pensaron que podían seguirme sin que me diera cuenta, ¿no?

-pues, este… no es lo que piensas

-(con voz burlesca)¿y acaso pensaste que te iba a creer Uzumaqui?

-pero, yo no vengo solo, el teme me ayudo

-si claro, ¿y por que solo estas tu?

-eso no es…(dándose cuenta de la ausencia de Sasuke)

-te lo juro el venia conmigo

-si claro, lo que digas , ahora…¡LARGO!, antes de que algo grave te pase

-pero

-¡F-U-E-R-A!

-(intimidado)hai(sale corriendo)

-bueno en que estaba…a si, tu también lárgate Uchiha, no eres bienvenido en esta casa(se mete y cierra la puerta)

-hn, algo planeas, y voy a descubrir que

Dentro de la casa…

-menos mal que ya se fueron, ahora a acomodar todo para mañana

El resto del dia se la paso acomodando las cosas en cada lugar, para que al otro dia todo estuviera perfecto,pues eran 7 años que no los veía y quería sorprenderlos, ya eran las 9 de la noche y como estaba muy cansada se fue a dormir.

Al otro dia….

-me pregunto a que hora llegaran….. bueno voy al entrenamiento, y regreso en cuanto acabe

Salió de su casa y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento de siempre, todo el dia paso normal, ella tuvo una riña con Sasuke y con Naruto(como siempre) y luego de eso, al momento de irse a casa, cuido de que nadie la siguiera, hasta que llego a su casa.

-no han de tardar

-¿Quiénes?

-(sorprendida y nerviosa) ¡sensei!, no haga eso por favor, me ha espantado

-lo siento no era mi intención, solo venia a informarte que por cambio de planes, mañana no hay entrenamiento

-"perfecto" oh es una pena, pero bueno, nos vemos después

-hai(desapareció) en fin tengo que entrar(abriendo la puerta), que bueno que al menos no quiso entrar por que si no…

-¿entrara quien mocosa?

-nadie que te importe Hidan…..espera…..(emocionada)¡HIDAN!(corre a abrazarlo)

-¿Cómo has estado enana?

-bien , no sabes cuanto te extrañe..

-vez te lo dije, a nosotros ni nos extraño

-¿saso?, ¿dei?

-los mismos

-me alegro tanto de verlos(abrazándolos e igual de emocionada)

-que bien que ya se hayan saludado

-líder-san

-solo dime Pein, sakura

-(llorando)no sabes cuanto los he necesitado a ti, a Konan, a todos, ya no soporto estar aquí, llévenme con ustedes por favor

-lo siento, pero aun no, necesitamos que hagas una cosa mas..

-¿Cuál?

-recluta a Uchiha Itachi

-al hermano del baka

-hai

-bueno, todo sea por regresar

-(desesperado)ya dejen de hablar de trabajo…..¡VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS!

-(todos)¡SI!

Después de tantos gritos la fiesta comenzó, sakura, platicaba con cada uno de ellos, pues eran los únicos amigos que ella tenia y apreciaba demasiado, hasta que llego el momento para hablar con Sasori.

-hola, saso-kun

-hola

-¿Cómo has estado?

-pues, que puedo decir, todo es aburrido sin ti sabes, te extraño demasiado(termino viéndola a los ojos y abrazándola por los hombros)

-(nerviosa y sonrojada)si yo también los…los he extrañado mucho

-¿pero sabes?

-¿Qué pasa saso?

-es que tu m…..

-¡OIGAN PAR DE AMARGADOS…. VENGAN A DIVERTIRSE!

-¡YA VAMOS!...¿que decías saso?

-nada…..después te digo, vamos con ellos "maldita sea, arruinaron mi oportunidad"(se la lleva de la mano

Y la reunión continuo hasta el amanecer, que fue cuando se tuvieron que retirar, pues no querían ser descubiertos, antes de irse Pein le dejo a sakura una lista de misiones, para cuando no tuviera nada que hacer y le recalco lo de Itachi, para que no se olvidarade hablar con el.

-bueno, me voy a dormir y al rato limpio(se tropieza con algo)¿Qué es esto?(lo mira detenidamente) oh, el la banda de saso, se la guardare para cuando lo vea.

Y así, se retiro a dormir, dejando la banda sobre su escritorio, se durmió. Un rato después alguien entro sin hacer ruido por la ventana.

-(viendo la banda sobre el escritorio)¿Dónde la conseguiste?(sakura se mueve un poco y se alarma) mejor la dejo aquí, no vaya a ser que despierte, ¿en que líos andas metida?(salió por la ventana)será mejor hablar con ella.

Se retiro pensando en como ella había conseguido una banda de suna _tachada_ siendo ninja de konoha.


	5. la lista y los planes

bueno hoy queria dejarles doble capitulo...pues he entrado a clases y se pondran muy pesadas asi que tardare mucho mas en actualizar D:

pero bueno por ahora disfrutenlo

la lista y los planes

llego el momento de que sakura despertara, y cuando lo hizo, le rugió el estomago, pues desde que comenzó la pequeña fiesta, no había vuelto a comer algo, si termino a las 5 am, y en ese momento eran las 3 pm, es un signo de que la fiesta había durado mas de lo debido, pero, en su cara se reflejaba una alegría que en mucho tiempo no demostraba, pues en ese lugar, ella no era feliz, se sentía fuera de lugar y quería regresar con sus verdaderos amigos, pero aun debía hacer algunas cosas en ese lugar.

Se levanto de la cama, fue a su armario a escoger su ropa, de ahí eligió un conjunto de un corsé negro, con una tipo falda de apariencia desgarrada y unas botas de tacón altas con unas muñequeras, luego se metió a bañar, cuando estuvo lista bajo a comer, prendió el radio y en ese momento estaban pasando la canción I know what I am-band of skulls, la dejo y fue a la cocina a prepararse su comida, que era un ramen instantáneo y un plato de dangos que tenia guardados. Termino de comer y lavo sus trastes, tomo su abrigo y sus llaves, salió de su casa y fue a dar una vuelta al parque, cuando llego, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y encontró un papel doblado lo tomo y lo comenzó a leer.

_Lista de misiones para sakura_

_1.-Asistir al examen chunnin y pasarlo_

_2.-Obtener información confidencial de la aldea_

_3.-Hacerse amiga de jinchuriki del kyubi para poderlo capturar fácilmente_

_4.-(de suma importancia)__**convencer a Uchiha Itachi de unirse a la organización**_

_5.-ya no se me ocurre nada pero espera ordenes nuevas o en su defecto otra lista_

_Atte._

_Pain_

_P.D: me enterare si fallas alguna de estas tareas así que cúmplelas TODAS al pie de la letra._

-ok, ¿esto es todo?, mas parece un malhecho guion de una comedia que unas serias y estrictas ordenes, pero en fin, si el líder así lo quiere lo hare, empezare con lo de kyubi, es lo mas sencillo, lo del examen también, la información…ya veré como le hago, y lo del Uchiha(suspiro) tendré que ir a buscarlo(mirando su reloj)son las 5….tengo que apurarme si quiero alcanzarlo en su campo de entrenamiento.

Así, Sakura se fue a buscar a Itachi y realmente no lo hacia porque le agradara, sino para evitar ser castigada por Pain y recibir torturas del sushi andante. Camino por lo menos una media hora hasta que lo encontró, primero pensó en someterlo en un jutsu de control mental para inducirle su propósito, pero mejor decidió hacerlo de la forma convencional, haciéndose su alumna y luego su amiga para poderlo convencer.

-(lanzando un kunai)¿Quién anda ahí?

-(con voz inocente)¿tu eres el hermano de Sasuke-baka?

-(desconfiado)si, soy yo, ¿tu quien eres?

-soy su compañera Sakura Okumura

-oh,¿Sakura-chan?, ya se, eres de la linda compañera de la mi hermanito no para de hablar

-si, soy yo

-(con voz amable)y dime ¿Qué se le ofrece a esta linda señorita?

-(nervios fingidos)bueno yo….quisiera queme entrenaras para ser igual de habilidosa que tu

-claro, pero primero tengo que hacerte una prueba para saber si lo mereces

-hai

-oh, podemos hacer un trato

-(desconfiada)¿Qué clase de trato?

-yo te entreno y tu me muestras esas habilidades especiales del clan Okumura

-mm…por que no

-perfecto, entonces en cada rato libre que tengas, vendrás aquí para entrenar ¿de acuerdo?

-hai

-bueno entonces…..

-¡ITACHI!

-oh genial….. es Sasuke

-¿Qué no lo quieren en su casa?

-si lo quieren, pero siempre lo mandan a buscarme y…..

-(notablemente celoso)¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?

-nada, solo vine a tratar asuntos con Ita-kun

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?

-unos que no te incumben Sasuke-baka, bueno, nos vemos después Ita-kun(despidiéndose)

-hai, Saku-chan(sakura se va)

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Itachi?(muy molesto)

-nada, solo hablaba con saku-chan

-no le digas así(mas molesto)

-(con falsa inocencia)¿Por qué no?...oh espera… (con voz burlesca)estas celoso

-(sonrojado)claro que no

-si tu lo dices…..vamos que mamá debe de estar esperando

-¿pero de que hablabas con sakura?

-lo siento hermanito…pero es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o

Luego de esa breve platica se fueron a casa, mientras que Sakura meditaba que eso había sido demasiado fácil para ser Itachi, así que pensó en mantenerlo vigilado por cualquier movimiento en falso que pudiera ocurrir, luego de eso cada quien se entretuvo en sus asuntos.

-maldito Uchiha, tu no te quedaras con sakura, por que es mía y no permitiré que me la quites…

espero les haya gustado

sayo

pd. gracias a la enamorada me alegra que te guste mi historia


	6. amistad con el Kyubi

este es el otro disfrutenlo

**Amistad con el Kyubi , los celos de Sasuke y la misión**

Ya eran las 12 de la noche y Sakura no podía dormir(no por nada se despertó a las 3) así que mejor se levanto y se puso a dar vueltas por su casa, hasta que le dio sueño y se durmió.

Su despertador sonó a las 5y ella sin tener otro remedio se tuvo que levantar, fue a su armario y saco un "pantalón" como los que siempre usa,una playera negra con decorados de huesos y otras cosas y su ropa interior y todo lo necesario para bañarse, pasaron 20min, salió y se puso la ropa que escogió y bajo a desayunar una taza de café con tostadas, lavo sus trastes , tomo todas sus armas, sus llaves, salió de su casa y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento que siempre utilizaba su equipo.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!

-hola, Naruto

-(con sorpresa)¿hoy no me vas a golpear por decirte sakura-chan?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, yo no le veo razón.

-oh, bueno que mas da, ¿entonces somos amigos?

-(sonrisa fingida)claro Naruto-kun

-¿Cómo?

-(falsa tristeza)¿te ha molestado que te llame así?

-no, para nada solo me sorprendió y…

-¿Qué planeas Okumura?

-(molesta)¿Por qué lo dices uchiha?

-primero Itachi, ahora Naruto…luego quien sigue…¿YO?

-ni que tuvieras tanta suerte Uchiha

-hmp(se escucha un poof)

-(solo Naruto)¡KAKASHI-SENSEI , LLEGA TARDE!

-lo siento chicos es que un gato negro se me ha atravesado en el camino y para evitar la mala suerte tuve que rodearlo

-(sakura con tranquilidad)miente

-(con una gotita estilo anime)jejeje, bueno veo que ya están todos, el hokage nos ha mandado a llamar

-(los tres)hai

Luego de esa breve charla, fueron a donde el hokage y cuando llegaron les asignaron una misión de escolta a un tipo con apariencia de ebrio llamado Tazuna. Salieron dela aldea.

Al principio, todo iba "normal", ósea que Naruto iba hablando con sakura y Sasuke iba enojado por eso, kakashi no les tomo importancia y Tazuna iba bebiendo (que raro¬_¬), y así hasta que apareció un conejo blanco, al cual Sakura le lanzo un kunai poniéndose alerta, Kakashi al ver su acción también se puso alerta, de pronto todo se comenzó a llenar de neblina y se distinguió una silueta humana.

-vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, es el ninja copia

-me alegra que me reconozcas, es un "honor" saber que el demonio oculto en la niebla sepa mi nombre

-(mirando a sakura)oh, que sorpresa Okumura

-(con odio) Zabuza

-veo que me recuerdas

-¿de donde conoces a este tipo Sakura?

-(mintiendo)el fue el asesino de mi familia Uchiha

-¿y quien es?

-se llama Zabuza Momochi, conocido también como "el demonio oculto en la niebla", uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, que ahora es un asesino a sueldo, ¿no es verdad?

-si, tienes toda la razón mocosa

-bueno y ¿a que has venido?

-tengo ordenes de asesinar a Tazuna, y ninguno de ustedes lo va a evitar

-inténtalo

En ese momento una lucha se desato, mientras Sakura cuidaba de Tazuna, Sasuke y Naruto luchaban con Kakashi contra el, llego un momento en el Sakura se aburrió, así que hizo un clon y fue a luchar con ellos, sacando su katana y comenzando a atacarlo, ella se iba sobre los pies de este para que perdiera el equilibrio y callera, pero se distrajo y Zabuza la golpeo mandándola lejos.

-¿ya te cansaste mocosa?

-(levantándose)no ¿y tu?

-nunca

Siguieron con su pelea hasta que Kakashi cansado de la situación le iba a dar el golpe final, pero este se dio cuenta y lo encerró en una prisión de agua, Sakura al ver la situación, comenzó a idear un plan con Sasuke y Naruto.

-bien, esa prisión se romperá si logramos alejar a Zabuza de ella, el problema es…..¿como nos vamos a acercar?

-yo tengo una idea

-habla Uchiha

-podemos engañarlo con clones que puede crear Naruto, dándoles nuestra apariencia, mientras el se dedica a pelear con los clones, nosotros lo atacamos por la espalda y así podríamos liberar a Kakashi-sensei.

-eso suena bien teme pero…..¿y si de un solo golpe los destruye al ser débiles?

-¿y si los hacemos de arcilla?

-¿sabes hacerlos?

-hai

-bueno hagámoslo.

Después de esa pequeña planeación, Sakura hizo los clones, cuando estuvieron listos llevando a cabo su plan, Zabuza al creer que eran los reales se concentro en ellos|, mientras que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, se le acercaban por la espalda listos para atacar, su plan surtió efecto, Sakura con su katana, le causo una herida profunda del lado izquierdo cerca del corazón tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo casi inconsciente, Sakura estaba a punto de darle el golpe final cuando apareció un tipo con una mascara AMBU de la aldea de la niebla, que le lanzo agujas senbon dejándolo muerto.

-muchas gracias por detenerlo, pero ahora yo me are cargo

-¿tu quien eres?

-soy la persona que estaba encargada de detenerlo, pero se había escapado y al parecer ustedes lo encontraron(cargando a Zabuza en su hombro)bueno me retiro adiós.(desaparece)

-Kakashi-sensei

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-¿usted le cree?

-la verdad, se veía muy sospechoso

-bueno, van a seguir hablando de eso o terminamos la misión

-vamos, eto..señor Tazuna, quisiera hablar con usted

-claro, ¿de que se trata?

-¿Por qué lo quieren matar?

-la verdad no lo se, yo solo soy un constructor de puentes

-bien, una mentira mas y nos regresamos a konoha

-hai

-chicos

-(los tres)¿si?

-vamos a acampar aquí

-hai

-preparen las tiendas y Naruto tu busca frutos, Sasuke va por la leña y Sakura ve por agua y si ves peces los traes

-hai

Los tres se fueron por diferentes rumbos, Sasuke fue a un claro cerca de ahí por los leños, Naruto fue por los frutos a un arboles que vio durante la pelea y sakura se fue a un rio cercano.

Con sakura….

-por fin me libre de ellos

-¿de ellos quienes?

-ah, hola Saso-kun, Hidan-kun

-hola mocosa

-hola Saku-chan

-venimos a advertirte algo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-al parecer Zabuza no esta muerto, como lo habías dejado ya hace un tiempo

-no, ya lo se

-(los dos sorprendidos)¿Cómo lo sabes?

-hace unas horas luche con el, pero ahora si estoy segura que lo mate

-(escéptico)si tu lo dices… (Decepcionado) pudo haber sido un buen sacrificio

-o una buena marioneta

-(desesperada)¡ya cállense!

-(asustados)hai

-como sea yo….

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!

-oh genial…..es el kyubi

-suerte con ello mocosa

-nos vemos Saku

-nos vemos

-ah, por cierto, toma(le entrega agua y peces) para que no llegues con las manos vacías(desaparecen)

-sakura-chan, te encontré

-parece que si

-vamos de regreso el teme debe de estar esperando

-si vamos(viendo en la dirección en la que se fueron)

-¿Qué pasa?(viendo hacia el mismo lugar)

-nada(sonriendo y tomándolo de la mano)vámonos

-hai

Se fueron de ahí rumbo al campamento, cuando llegaron Sasuke estaba ahí y veía a Naruto con mala cara(por que será…..), Sakura repartió toda la comida después de ser cocida y esa cena estaba muy silenciosa, demasiado para ellos, luego todos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantaron, recogieron todo y se dirigieron al país de la ola para dejar a Tazuna, cuando llegaron la familia de este les ofreció hospedaje, mientras como todavía era de día Kakashi decidió aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar.

-a ver, hoy veremos la concentración de chakra, escalando esos arboles sin utilizar las manos

-¿entonces como lo har….

La pregunta quedo en el aire por que Sakura estaba en la punta del árbol recostada descansando, pues utilizo mucho chakra para llegar hasta ahí tan rápidamente.

-(gritando)¡SAKURA QUE HACES AHÍ!

-(contestándole igual, recuerden que esta en la cima)¡QUE MAS…..DESCANSANDO!

-(dejando de gritar)ya veo la alcanzare(intento subir pero se callo)

-(bajando de un salto)si lo haces de esa manera te caerás

-(sorprendido)cuando….

-hace un segundo

-Sakura, ¿tu ya habías recibido este entrenamiento?

-si, en cuanto pude tener la conciencia suficiente para manejar chakra

-oh, ya veo, entonces solo lo hare con estos dos

-hai

-te puedes ir, o quédate a ver

-me quedo, quiero decirle a Ita-kun los avances de ese baka

-como gustes…..(viendo a Sasuke y a Naruto) ustedes dos, comiencen a concentrar chakra en los pies, si ponen mucho los botara del árbol y si ponen poco se caerán así que comiencen(ve a Sakura sorprendido)¿Qué haces?

-practico los hilos de chakra

-¿Dónde los aprendiste?

-yo tengo primos lejanos en suna y uno de ellos maneja marionetas, el me enseño

-ah ya veo….y ¿Cómo vas?

-pues bien , falta poco, para dominarla

Paso un rato, Sakura se canso y se fue a la casa donde los hospedaban, luego Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke fueron, les ofrecieron comida que gustosos aceptaron y se quedaron a dormir, al otro día se levantaron y se fueron rumbo al puente para despedirse de Tazuna e irse, este en agradecimiento a Naruto por haberlo protegido de Zabuza en el bosque, llamo al puente "gran puente Naruto", luego de eso regresaron a la aldea tardaron un día y llegaron como a eso de las 12pm.

-bueno chicos….yo voy a donde el hokage nos vemos(desaparece en un poof)

-Sakura-chan

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?

-(sonrojado)¿quisieras venir a comer ramen conmigo?

-lo siento, tal vez será otro día

-esta bien….nos vemos luego(se fue corriendo al puesto de ramen)

-bueno, nos vemos Uchiha, tengo que buscar a Ita-kun

-hmp

-(por lo bajo)un día de estos te regalare un diccionario

-(voz amenazante) ¿dijiste algo Okumura?

-(voz inocente)yo nada

-(gritando a lo lejos)¡SAKU-CHAN!

-quien será(voltea y se sorprende)eres...

¿quien sera?...wahah los dejare con el suspenso ewe

comenten y pues diganme si voy bien o mal y asi

nos leemos luego

sayo


	7. la llegada de los exámenes chunnin

listo, me podido dar un tiempo de la escuela y aqui esta, vere si puedo subir otros dos mas el dia de hoy y ya

espero les guste n.n

-quien será(voltea y se sorprende)eres….(grita)¡TEMA-CHAN!(corre y la abraza)te extrañe

-y yo a ti primita

-si solo vino Temari y nosotros estamos pintados

-¿Quiénes?...espera, ¿Kankuro-kun?, ¿Gaara-kun?

-(solo Kankuro)si, los mismos

-(lo abraza) a ti también te extrañe baka

-(sarcástico)si yo también te quiero(lo avienta, se acerca a Gaara y lo abraza)araiguma(mapache en japonés)te extrañe

-yo también Sakura-chan

-oe, nos muestras la aldea

-claro Tem, sabes que nunca diría no, vamos(volteando hacia Sasuke)nos vemos después Uchiha, dile a Ita-kun que lo veo mañana

-"pero quien se cree, yo no soy recadero de nadie" hmp

-sabes, si sigues haciendo eso, pensare que no sabes hablar

-¿Qué buscas aquí, Itachi?

-yo…..a Saku-chan

-como vez no esta

-ya lo note, tu si sabes, dímelo

-(suspiro) se fue a mostrarle la aldea a unos tipos de suna. "Mierda, lo hice, nunca mas recibiré recados de Sakura"

-bueno, ya será mañana, vámonos a casa hermano

-hmp

Los dos se retiraron de ahí, mientras que, Sakura estaba feliz de la vida, por estar con sus únicos familiares , Sasuke estaba muy molesto.

/pensamiento de Sasuke/

"_Por qué de todas las personas que hay en la aldea…¡TENIA QUE RELACIONARSE CON ITACHI!, me debió de pedir ayuda a mi, no a él, tendré que sabotear todo ese cuento, no puedo permitir que también me la quite como ha hecho con todo…..hmp ya vera el precio que tendrá que pagar por meterse con MI Sakura"_

/fin del pensamiento de Sasuke/

Una vez que terminaron de ver la aldea sakura los llevo a su casa para que se quedaran ahí, hicieron una pequeña fiesta y luego cada quien se fue a dormir.

En el cuarto de sakura…..

-oye Saku…

-¿Qué pasa Tem?

-lo volviste a ver…¿verdad?

-(nerviosa)¿de quien hablas?

-no te hagas…(viendo la banda tachada)hablo de Sasori

-(aun mas nerviosa)no se de que hablas

-(tomando la banda)¿entonces de quien es esto eh?

-(desviando la mirada) bueno yo…

-me habías prometido que dejarías de verte con el

- y así lo hice….pero el me busca

-¿y por que no lo detienes?

-es que es un gran amigo para mi

-si claro…entonces no te importo que casi nos mata a Kankuro, Gaara y a mi en el afán de detenerlo, que no se fuera,(comenzando a llorar) que no nos abandonara como lo hicieron nuestros padres.

-(abrazándola)Sabes que el no tenia la culpa, sabemos que si se hubiera quedado, lo hubieran ido a matar junto con ustedes tres y ….

-(llorando con voz baja)pero sakura…estábamos desesperados, tu habías desaparecido casi dos años antes de eso, teníamos miedo de quedarnos solos

-lo se y lo siento, debí haberles avisado antes pero no tuve oportunidad, tiempo después de vagar, me encontré con el y me conto todo, fue cuando me dio su banda

-¿y no te dijo por que se había ido?

-no, por mas que se lo pregunte, me dijo que era un secreto que nadie debía saber

-oh, ya veo(secándose las lagrimas)o sea que no fue su culpa

-al parecer no

-y bueno….¿por que desapareciste tanto tiempo?

-después de la destrucción de la aldea estuve vagando tres años valiéndome por mi misma hasta que encontré la aldea de la hoja y me acogieron aquí….desde entonces había vivido con la familia Haruno, hasta que me canse y me independice

-que duro eh, pensar que estabas con una bola de extraños para acabar con que estabas vagando por ahí

-si lo se difícil de creer

-bueno ya es tarde vamos a dormir, que mañana te vamos a acompañar a entrenar

-claro, hasta mañana

-buenas noches

Luego de esa platica Sakura casino pudo dormir al pensar que le había mentido a Temari, que era como su hermana, se sentía muy mal, pero todo era por protegerlos, si Pein se enteraba de que les decía algo la mataría con ellos aunque podría convencerlos a Pain de unirlos al Akatsuki y a ellos de unirse pero seria algo complicado, por lo pronto debía preocuparse de el resto de las misiones si quería lograr lo que pensaba, luego de esas meditaciones se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente…

-Sakura(agitándola) despierta

-no…es muy temprano

-si no despiertas conocerás a mi amiga el agua con hielo

-(levantándose rápidamente)ya me levante

-(sarcástica )que bien, ahora apúrate o llegaras tarde

-hai

Después de ese *tranquilo* despertar, Sakura se fue a bañar tomando la ropa de siempre solo que con otros colores(obscuros como siempre), cuando salió se peino tomo algo de desayunar con sus primos y de ahí salieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento en el que la espereban

En el campo de entrenamiento….

-(gritando)¡SAKURA-CHAN!

-¿Quién es el baka de allá?

-es Naruto mi compañero de equipo

-hn, es muy molesto

-lo se

-y entonces….¿como lo aguantas?

-sencillo querido, si te he soportado a ti, que no lo aguante a el seria el colmo

-(con un tic en el ojo)¿me estas diciendo molesto?

-no exactamente, oh miren llegamos

-Sakura-chan, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-ellos son mis primos Temari, Kankuro y Gaara

-oh, mucho gusto…mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaqui (entusiasmado)¡próximo hokage de konoha!

-(los tres con una gotita) oh que bien

-por cierto…¿y Kakashi-sensei?

-no ha llegado

-¿y el baka?

-tampoco,(voltea a otro lado y grita)¡TEME!

-(le da un golpe) no grites

-(con lagrimas)eso dolió Sakura-chan

-claro, si no lo hice para que te rieras

-(se escucha un poof) ¡yo!

-(solo Naruto) llega tarde

-si, bueno es que el hokage me mando a llamar para darme esto(les entrega un formulario a los tres)

-¿y para que es?

-es para inscribirse a los exámenes chunnin

-oh, ya veo _"a este paso alcanzare mas rápido a Itachi"_

-¿y en donde lo entregamos?

-pues lo tienen que llenar y entregármelo

-¿ahora?

-si quieren si

Después de esa afirmación Sakura lo lleno y se lo entrego, al ver que ese día no iba a haber entrenamiento, se fue con sus primos a entrenar a otra parte mucho mas alejada de la aldea para que no los molestaran

-oe, Kankuro

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-¿me ayudas con mis hilos de chakra?

-claro, solo una cosa

-¿Cuál?

-¿Cuántos puedes mantener en la mano?

-en la derecha cinco y en la izquierda tres

-bueno, no vas tan mal…..empecemos

Y mientras Temari y Gaara entrenaban, Kankuro y Sakura practicaban, ella mejoraba mucho solo le faltaba dominar bien la técnica de marionetas y la tendría perfeccionada, hasta que de la nada, apareció un pequeño gatito con un pergamino para ella, como los otros tres descansaban lo tomo y el gatito desapareció.

-Sakura….¿a donde fuiste?

-ahí cerca de esos arboles, me pareció ver algo

-¿Qué era?

-nada importante

-(no muy convencida) si tu lo dices

-vámonos a casa

-hai

Caminaron hacia la aldea, Temari mirando de mala manera a Sakura, pues sospechaba que tramaba algo, Gaara igual y Kankuro iba pensando en lo suyo, por su parte Sakura tenia curiosidad de saber el contenido del pergamino, pero no podía abrirlo frente a ellos, ella dedujo que era un mensaje de Akatsuki, pues Deidara podía invocar Nekos de cualquier tamaño, así que se dispuso a pensar en el momento adecuado para abrirlo.

-hemos llegado

-vamos a cenar

-claro

Después de la cena cada quien se fue a su habitación, Sakura con Temari y Kankuro con Gaara.

Cuando estuvieron todos dormidos Sakura subió al techo para abrirlo y lo que vio la dejo shokeada y muy perturbada…..

-(sorprendida y nerviosa) esto no puede ser verdad….


	8. el comienzo de los exámenes chunnin

es el segundo y todavia falta uno...esta un poco cortito XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

-(sorprendida y nerviosa) esto no puede ser verdad….(comienza a leer de nuevo sin creérselo)

_Es importante leer esto hasta el final._

_Sakura ,¿recuerdas esa pelea que ganaste para entrar a Akatsuki?, bueno la persona a la que te enfrentaste __**no murió**__ como todos creíamos y al parecer tiene un asistente infiltrado en konoha que participara en los exámenes chunnin para vigilarte a ti y a Uchiha Sasuke, ¿con que propósito?, a ti para vengarse, con el Uchiha es desconocido, así que te pedimos discreción, creemos que también se ha infiltrado ocupando otra apariencia pero no esta confirmado._

_Eso es todo, si tenemos algunas noticias relevantes enviaremos a Zetsu a informarte._

_P.D :en cuanto acabes de leer este mensaje debes destruirlo de inmediato para que no te descubran._

_Atte._

_Pain y Konan_

-(todavía sorprendida)no lo creo…esto esta mal, debo averiguar quienes son y pronto(observa un reloj)mmm es tarde mejor destruyo esto y me voy a dormir antes de que despierten(comienza a quemar el pergamino hasta que ya no queda rastro)listo ahora a dormir.

Sakura bajo del techo hacia su habitación, entro con sigilo para no ser escuchada, se acomodo en su cama y se durmió, cuando amaneció se levanto pues no pudo dormir por estar tan preocupada y asustada, pues sabia que ese tipo era capas de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quería, y entre esas cosas incluía descubrir su identidada vista de todas las aldeas y eso aun no debía ocurrir, un rato después de arreglarse y comer algo bajaron Temari, Kankuro y Gaara a desayunar, pues como ellos también tenían que ir al edificio donde se presentaba la primera etapa del examen chunnin comenzaron a comer algo.

-Saku

-¿Qué pasa Kankuro?

-¿te vas a ir con nosotros o vas a ir con tu equipo?

-exactamente(mirando su reloj) en cinco minutos me tengo que ir a reunir con ellos

-pues que esperas, si no te apuras llegaras tarde

-lo se, ya me voy nos vemos después

-(los tres) claro, adiós

En cuanto sakura salió de su casa sintió una presencia que la vigilaba, pero no le dio importancia, creyó que era su imaginación sugestionándola por lo del pergamino, continuo así hasta llego al punto de reunión que habían acordado, fue la primera en llegar, pero tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Sasuke acompañado de Itachi.

-Okumura

-(con expresión un poco alterada y nerviosa)¿Qué quieres Uchiha?

-oh vaya, no sabia que eras tan seria con el Saku-chan

-ah, hola Ita-kun, perdón por no poder haber ido, pero tengo visitas y me quitan tiempo

-lo se, no te preocupes, yo puedo esperar todo lo que quieras

-(molesto y celoso) ¿podrían dejar de aparentar que no existo?

-(voz maliciosa)pero entonces seria aburrido Sasuke-baka

-no me digas así

-¿o sino que?

-(grito)¡TEME!

-(conteniendo la risa) y lo bueno es que solo Saku-chan te insulta hermanito

-hmp

-en definitiva te regalare un diccionario

-¿para que Saku-chan?

-para que Sasuke-baka aprenda a hablar

-jajajajajaja, te han dicho idiota hermanito

-cierra la boca Itachi

-bueno, como ya están los tres les recomiendo que se vayan rápido, no querrán llegar tarde

-(los tres) hai

-nos vemos luego Ita-kun

-adiós(voltea a un árbol) salgan de ahí

-nos descubriste

-(activando su sharingan)¿a quién seguían?

-no es de tu incumbencia Uchiha

-hmp, solo porque son de una aldea aliada nos les hare nada(con voz amenazante)


	9. una persona desagradable

listo 3 en un día..por que aun no se bien cuando pueda volver a actualizar, estoy en exámenes u.u, pero ojala les guste n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

En otro lugar lejos de donde estaba Itachi…

-(un rubio emocionado) Por fin llegamos…no puedo esperar para hacer el examen y estar más cerca de ser Hokage.

-(un pelinegro con peinado de gallina) cierra la boca dobe , molestas

-¡ya basta los dos! (les grito una pelirosa) me exasperan

-(asustado) lo siento Sakura-chan

-(volteando la cabeza y cruzando de brazos)hmp

-como sea par de bakas, hay que apurarnos si no queremos llegar tarde

Después de esa pequeña y amistosa charla(tan amistosa que dio miedo u_uU) entraron en el edificio y caminaron por largos pasillos hasta que se toparon con un tipo en un traje de expandex verde.

-(el del traje) ¿tú eres Uchiha Sasuke?

-(el pelinegro desesperado) tu eres…

-mi nombre es Rock Lee y vengo a retarte

-¿sabiendo mi nombre y aun así quieres pelear?...no sabes en el lio en el que te has metido

-(viendo a Sakura) eres la chica más hermosa que he visto (le guiña un ojo)

-(la pelirosa viendo a lee)"que idiota"(con una voz muy fría) ere patético, nunca me fijaría en alguien como tu además eres…..feo

-(el cejon con lagrimas en los ojos)¡¿cómo es posible que me hayas rechazado?!

-(ahora con una voz muy cínica) simple…solo digo no y ya está (se voltea para ver a Sasuke) Uchiha si vas a pelear..Hazlo, que no tengo todo el día y no quiero llegar tarde.

-(sonriendo arrogantemente) Hm (viendo a lee) ¿peleas?, ¿oh acaso ya te dio miedo?

-comencemos"con esto le demostrare a Neji y Gai-sensei de lo que soy capaz"

La pelea comenzó los golpes eran rápidos y difíciles de esquivar aunque Naruto y Sakura (aunque ella nunca lo diría abiertamente) sabían que el Uchiha iba a ganar pues al menos de parte de Sakura, se había dado cuenta que el chico no tenia chakra, pero no se esperaban que por una pequeñísima distracción Sasuke terminara en el suelo por un golpe de Lee y justo cuando este iba a hacer su técnica especial apareció un tipo MUY parecido a Lee para detenerlo

-¡Lee que estás haciendo!

-Gai-sensei yo..

-(molesto y eufórico)¡es esta la manea en la pensabas utilizar tu llama de la juventud! Estas muy mal me has decepcionado

En ese momento se monta la escena del atardecer

-¡GAI-SENSEI!

-¡LEE!

-¡GAI-SENSEI!

-¡LEE!

Y mientras esa escenita seguía de fondo el equipo siete se fue dejándolos hacer sus ridiculeces y sintiendo pena ajena por ellos.

Pasado un pequeño lapso de tiempo llegaron a la puerta de la sala donde se haría la primera prueba y justo al lado de esta estaba Kakashi esperándolos a los tres les deseo buena suerte y a Sasuke le susurro algo muy importante

-_vigila a Sakura, desde este momento hasta que acaben los exámenes, su "nueva" actitud no me da buena espina"_

Sasuke asintió y entro con los otros dos a la sala que estaba llena de muchas personas.

-¡SAKURA!(grito una rubia)

-¿Qué pasa Ino?, ¿Por qué gritas?

-es que…(con lagrimitas en los ojos) ¡te extrañe mucho!

-(Sakura con una gotita en la frente) pero si nos vimos hace dos días..

-¡es mucho tiempo!(cambiando de triste a feliz) bueno mira tengo a unas amigas que presentarte(voltea a ver a dos chicas una castaña y una pelinegra) vengan por favor(ya las cuatro reunidas) Sakura ellas son Hinata y Tenten.

-(con una sonrisa) Mucho gusto en conocerlas

-(Tenten hablando por las dos) igual

-¿Por qué no vamos con los chicos?(dijo la rubia)

-claro, ¿Por qué no?

Las cuatro se acercaron a donde estaban los demás, estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que un chico peligris se acerco

-ustedes deben de ser los novatos ¿cierto?(afirmo el peligris)

-(Sakura con voz desconfiada) tu eres…

-que descortés, lo siento mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi

-"¿Qué pero si tú eras un subordinado de Saso-kun en la base de Orocimaru..a menos que…." (Sorprendida)Hay no..

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan?

-nada, Naru-kun, solo estaba pensando,(viendo a Kabuto) el aspecto de Yakushi no me da confianza

-pero Sakura-chan… se ve que es una buena persona

-no se tu( localizando a sus primos) pero yo me voy de aquí(se va)

-"tks, sabe quien soy tendré que cuidarme" emm bueno chicos que les parece si les enseño estas cartas

-¿para qué sirven?(pregunto un curioso Kiba)

-pues verán aquí puedo poner información de todos los ninjas del examen, pero solo yo las puedo ver pues las controlo con mi chakra

-puedes mostrarnos una (esta vez Tenten pregunto)

-claro, observen.

En eso paso su mano sobre una carta y la información de Sakura comenzó a aparecer, todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron

-cómo es posible que sea tan poderosa y apenas haga el examen a chunnin (dijo Tenten)

-(empezó a explicar un peligris) aquí se ve todo el poder, habilidades y datos importantes de un ninja o kunoichi en especial

-¿entonces ese es todo el poder de Sakura-chan?(dijo incrédulo un rubio)

-así es Naruto

-es impresionante

-lo se….(volteando a ver a Sakura que se dirigía a una mesa)

En otra parte de la sala…

-hola chicos (dijo una pelirosa)

-hola Saku, ¿Qué ocurre porque no estás con tu equipo?

-ese tipo peligris (todos ven a Kabuto) no me da confianza

-te entiendo pero… ¿no crees que es algo grosero de tu parte tratarlo así?

-(cortante) no

-hay pero no puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?

-pues te diré…

-aparenta ser una buena persona (comento un pelirrojo)

-vamos Sakura-chan tómalo del lado positivo después del examen no lo volverás a ver(dijo el castaño)

-eso espero, no lo soporto

-tu tranquilízate si Saku, tampoco te desgastes por alguien como el (le sugirió la rubia)

-en eso tienes razón

-además (empezó el pelirojo) en este momento debes preocuparte de que tu equipo no se atrase, pues no queras ser la única gennin de nosotros cuatro

-lo sé Gaara-kun, pero

-pero nada (regaño la rubia) ya te lo dije cálmate

-(susurrando)_ bueno, pero si algo pasa será su culpa_

-(Kankuro la voltea a ver) ¿dijiste algo?

-no nada

-pero bueno aquí vamos a estar nosotros Saku, cualquier cosa y nos dices

-gracias Kankuro

-no hay problema (le sonríe)

Y mientras Kabuto engatusaba al resto de los novatos Sakura estaba esperando un momento para poder enviarle la información a Sasori y viera que rayos estaba ocurriendo, en eso las puertas se abrieron y todos comenzaron a pasar mientras se les asignaban los lugares pues un equipo no podía quedar sentado uno junto a otro y en cuanto todos estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares esperaron a que llegara el aplicador del examen.

-oh, genial todos separados espero que esos bakas no fallen o los mato (se dijo Sakura a si misma mientras tomaba asiento)

espero sus comentarios, quejas, o sugerencias XD (sone como comercial cx), nos leemos luego

sayo n.n/


	10. primera parte: el examen y problemas

espero les guste , poco a poco en mi tiempo libre la voy avanzando n-n

Sakura pov

"No han pasado ni 5 minutos y yo ya me aburrí, puedo notar como Kabuto me observa yo se que algo trama y eso es algo que Sasori debe saber y en todo caso Deidara tenía razón el infiltrado es Kabuto que ahora está bajo las ordenes de ese tipo. Mm La puesta se abrió es...hn que fastidio Ibiki Morino ese tipo nunca me ha agradado me interrogo hasta desfallecer cuando llegue a la aldea y la verdad aunque me interrogara de nuevo nunca le diría de donde vengo en fin parece que por fin el examen va a comenzar."

Fin Sakura pov

Una vez que el aplicador se presento comenzó a explicar las reglas del examen.

-escuchen bien que no lo repetiré más de una vez este examen consiste de 10 preguntas de un punto cada una, 9 de las preguntas están escritas la ultima se las daré 45 minutos antes de que termine el examen y a quien sea sorprendido copiando se le restaran dos puntos quien llegue a cero se irá con todo su equipo, eso es todo, ¿entendieron?... ¡comiencen!

El examen comenzó y Sakura contestaba sin dificultad las preguntas, no por nada había aprendido eso de memoria antes de llegar solo esperaba que sus dos compañeros no reprobaran.

Sasuke pov

"oh mierda esto es muy difícil, confió en que Okumura lo logre, pero Naruto….espero que el dobe se dé cuenta que hay que copiar sin ser descubiertos (activa el sharingan) bien veamos (localiza a alguien con todas las respuestas) tu me ayudaras…."

Fin Sasuke pov

Y mientras Sasuke copiaba, Naruto lloraba por dentro pues eran cosas muy complicadas para él y en una hora debía terminar lo pensó mejor y mejor esperaría la última pregunta seguro que esa sería la más sencilla..

Pasaron los 45 minutos e Ibiki volvió a hablar

-bien antes de decirles la ultima pregunta aquellos que no se sientan capases de contestara pueden retirarse, pues si se quedan y contestan mal no podrán volver a hacer de nuevo el examen.(en eso todo un equipo se levanta y se van) ¿alguien más?(nadie se levanto) bien están aprobados

-¿¡QUE!?(Grito un rubio que todos conocemos)

-así es la última pregunta era ¿Quién quiere continuar?, los que se fueron por miedo no están listos aun, pero los que se quedaron demostraron tener esa voluntad asi que…(es interrumpido)

-(entra una ninja hiperactiva con una pancarta)¡felicidades gusanos!, han pasado a la segunda parte del examen

-¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme Anko!

-perdón, creí que ya habías terminado"que delicadito"

-bueno a vista de la interrupción pueden retirarse...

-mañana los quiero ver temprano frente a la entrada norte del bosque de la muerte gusanos.

Luego de eso todos se fueron a celebrar, Sakura fue la primera en irse, pues quería "descansar". cuando ella llego a su casa en un pergamino escribió lo de Kabuto y se lo envió a Sasori, vio el reloj y al ver que aun era temprano decidió ir a buscar a Itachi, para empezar con su plan de convencerlo.

En un campo de entrenamiento….

-Ita-kun… ¿estás aquí? (dijo una pelirosa)

-¿Qué ocurre Saku-chan? (saliendo de entre los arboles)

-por fin tengo tiempo libre

-eso es bueno ¿comenzamos? (tomando una pose de batalla)

-creí que nunca lo pedirías (haciendo lo mismo)

Su primer entrenamiento juntos fue a base de taijutsu, pues Itachi quería ver que tan avanzada era Sakura en ese campo, se llevo una sorpresa al descubrir que ella tenía un nivel más alto que el suyo, lo atribuyo a los entrenamientos que recibía ese clan una vez que los pequeños o pequeñas cumplían 3 años y eran consientes de lo que hacían y le resto importancia y continuo lanzando golpes certeros que eran contestados de igual manera, hasta que llego el momento de descansar.

-(regularizando su respiración) esa fue una buena pelea Saku-chan (mientras se limpia el sudor de la cara y nota algo en Sakura) eres rara

-¿y eso porque?

-veme yo estoy sudando a más no poder y tu ni cansada te ves

-bueno, eso comprueba que en taijutsu soy buena (voltea hacia los arboles)

-¡COMADREJA!(gritaban a lo lejos)

-(con sarcasmo) oh genial de nuevo Sasuke

-(llega al lugar) ¿otra vez tu aquí Sakura?

-(lo ve con indiferencia) si, ¿algún problema?

-(ignora lo ultimo dicho y observa a Itachi muy cansado) ¿y a ti que te paso comadreja?

-Saku-chan…

-(levantando una ceja) ¿hn?

-(suspira con desgano) me refiero a que tuve un pequeño entrenamiento con Saku, y me gano, yo ya me canse

-(sorprendido) pues más parece que solo te observo porque esta como si nada (la ve) emm Okumura, ¿estás escuchando?

-(los ve) lo siento, me distraje un momento, ¿Qué decías? "fue mi imaginación o alguien estaba entre los arboles"

-decía que tal parece que el único que entreno fue la comadreja, porque tu estas como si nada hubiera pasado.

-oh ya veo (dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al bosque) bueno me tengo que ir Ita-kun, ya es tarde y mañana es la segunda parte (se levanta y se estira) adiós Ita-kun, adiós bakasuke (se va)

-(mirando a Sasuke mientras se ríe) jajajajajaja bakasuke.. Ni a mí se me hubiera ocurrido, que creatividad tiene Sakura-chan, (se estira) bueno hermanito vamos a casa que mama debe estar preocupada

-(indignado)hn "me las pagara"

Los hermanos Uchiha se fueron a casa mientras que Sakura ya casi llegaba, cuando llego, extrañamente su casa estaba muy a obscuras, prendió la luz y se encontró con…..


	11. Segunda parte: supervivencia

jejej creo que me salio un poco cortito...pero lo compensare a mi manera tan extraña wahahaha ok no mas chocolate para inspiracion .-.

-hola chicos, ¿les llego mi información?

-así es (dijo un pelinaranja) ¿y cómo vas con tus misiones?

-pues…(enumerando con sus dedos) la del examen como podrás notar está en proceso, la de la información, (le sale una gotita en la cabeza) aun no tengo nada, la del kyubi ya esta, la del Uchiha igual va en proceso y la ultima aun dudo que sea una misión(mirándolo mal)

-(con una gotita y rascándose la nuca) bueno, yo venía a eso estos dos también quieren hablar contigo (señala a su izquierda)

-Sakura (empezó un pelirojo) ¿es verdad que viste a Kabuto?

-sí y me miraba muy sospechosamente

-mmm ya veo, ¿Qué opinas Deidara?

-con el permiso del líder, yo digo que hay que infiltrarnos, como unos ninjas para el examen.

-(mirándolo con escepticismo) y como lo harás…..¿retrocediendo el tiempo?

-tal vez y funcione (dijo el pelirojo) solo hay que cambiar de apariencia y entrar muy malheridos y decir que en el camino nos emboscaron y que apenas y pudimos escapar nos dirigimos hasta acá.

-(suspirando con resignación) si no hay de otra….(los ve) pero en cuanto lleguen yo no los conozco

-o tal vez si(la miro el rubio) recuerda que tu llegaste aquí a los 7 , podemos decir que nuestra familia te adopto pero que en cuanto recordaste a donde tenias que ir te fuiste de casa sin avisar…(sonríe) lo ves, la coartada perfecta.

-vale, (mirando al pelinaranja) ¿tú qué opinas Pein?

-me parece perfecto, pero si lo van a hacer háganlo ya, mañana va a ser la segunda parte y no se pueden atrasar mas.

-(ambos) hai (solo el rubio) nos vemos después Sakura-chan (desaparecen)

-bueno también debo irme espera ordenes (se va)

-(suspira) bien debo dormir no quiero llegar tarde

Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta programo su despertador a las 5 am, preparo su ropa y objetos útiles para el otro día y se durmió. Durante la noche Sasori y Deidara estaban caminando hacia la torre del Hokage, pues para su buena suerte unos tipos de la aldea de la hierba habían metido a dos de sus compañeros al bosque de la muerte en broma, ellos aprovecharon y entraron, los comenzaron a buscar, y en cuanto los encontraron, los mataron, y asumieron su lugar dejaron su ropa andrajosa como si algo horrible les hubiera pasado y el centinela los encontró y los estaba llevando a la torre del Hokage para que explicaran lo sucedido.

Una vez ahí..

-Hokage-san

-(levantando la vista de su escritorio) ¿Qué ocurre?

-estos chicos estaban dentro del bosque de la muerte(los empuja hacia adentro)

-(el Hokage nota que son de otra aldea) yo me hago cargo, puedes retirarte(los observa)a ver…. ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos dentro del bosque de la muerte a estas horas?

-vera (comenzó Sasori) nosotros estábamos descansando en la posada, cuando sentimos que nos cargaban, no le dimos importancia porque creímos que como siempre no arrojarían a un lago o algo así,…

-(continua Deidara) pero cuando despertamos nos encontrábamos dentro de ese horrible lugar, y no sabíamos que hacer, comenzamos a gritar pensando que ellos seguían ahí, pero nadie contesto, nos ataco una serpiente gigante, pero logramos escapar.

-(termina Sasori) y cuando ya estábamos lejos de ahí encontramos al centinela que nos trajo hasta aquí

-ya veo(dice Tsunade viéndolos seriamente), pues, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, ahora regresen a la posada no querrán llegar tarde mañana.

-(Sasori y Deidara) si (se retiran)

-"_hay algo que no me suena bien con esos dos…."_

Por la mañana..

-(suena un despertador y una pelirosa bosteza mientras lo apaga) tan rápido es de día….mmm ire a tomar un baño.

Después de levantarse y tomar un baño se vistió, desayuno y fue a reunirse con su equipo para ir a la segunda etapa de la prueba juntos.

En el punto de reunión…

-(un rubio gritando)¡SAKURA-CHAN!

-(viéndolo) Naruto…_"no lo mates debe seguir con vida, autocontrol" _Naruto no hay necesidad de gritar si estoy a un lado tuyo.

-(rascándose la nuca) jeje, lo siento, no se volverá a repetir

-eso espero no quiero quedar sorda tan joven

-¿ya terminaron de parlotear?

-molesto, Uchiha

-(volteando la cabeza) hn, olvídalo, mejor vámonos he oído que Anko es algo…especial con la puntualidad.

-bien vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al bosque de la muerte, los tres iban callados, Naruto pensando en ramen, Sasuke en como separar a Sakura de Itachi, y Sakura en lo sospechosa que fue la aparición de Kabuto y los inútiles de Sasori y Deidara no arruinaran su faceta de chica huérfana.

-¿Sakura?

-(voltea) ¿hn?

-¡eres tu!

-_"son ellos"_ ¿Riku?(Sasori)¿Satoshi?(Deidara)

-(habla Sasori)como ha pasado el tiempo desde que huiste de casa

-¿ustedes también harán el examen?

-(habla Deidara) así es, vaya, quien diría que te encontraríamos aquí.

-cosas de la vida Satoshi

-hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki y voy a ser Hokage

-ah, hola, Naruto yo soy Riku y mi compañero Satoshi

-(Sakura al ver que Sasuke no diría nada lo presento) y el (señalándolo) es el amargado Uchiha

-hn, como sea, vamos ya no hay que perder tiempo, llegaremos tarde y Anko nos armara una si no llegamos

-(todos) si

-_"todo va a la perfección, lo único que falta es encontrar a Kabuto y matarlo, para atraer a Orochimaru"_


	12. ¿donde se oculta el traidor?

aqui otro mas n.n/

Cuando llegaron al lugar de reunión vieron un tumulto alrededor de Anko , Riku(Sasori) se acerco a ver, ella empezaba a dar instrucciones.

-(todo lo dice gritando)¡MIREN GUSANOS(señalando unas mesas) EN ESE LUGAR LES ENTREGARAN CARTAS DE CONSENTIMIENTO QUE DEBEN DE LLENAR, EL QUE NO LO HAGA NO PODRA PARTICIPAR, LA CARTA SIRVE PARA QUE NOSOTROS NO NOS HAGAMOS RESPONSABLES SI MUEREN O SALEN HERIDOS DEL BOSQUE…asi que QUIERO A TODOS EN UNA FILA PARA LLENAR LAS HOJAS AHORA!

Todos de buena manera se formaron cuando terminaron de llenar las hojas, por equipos les dieron un pergamino, a unos de color azul y a otros de color verde, luego Anko les asigno una puerta de entrada, en menos de 3 minutos entraron, seria una semana, llena de peligros tanto criaturas del bosque como ataques entre ellos debían ser precavidos.

-bien Sakura-chan, aquí nos separamos, ve con cuidado quien quiera y nos volvamos a ver

-si Satoshi, lo mismo digo

En cuanto se separaron Sasuke comenzó a bufar molesto, pues no le agradaba para nada que unos chicos que en su vida había visto se le acercaran asi a Sakura, si bastante tenia con Itachi y luego esos dos…definitivamente entrarían al segundo y tercer lugar de su lista negra.

-bueno(comenzó Sakura) ahora..¿a quienes les robaremos el pergamino?

-yo vi que a Kabuto le dieron un pergamino verde(comento el rubio)

-con que Kabuto ¿eh?(dijo la pelirosa con un tono tétrico)

-si ¿y? (agrego el Uchiha)

-(Sakura levanto los hombros con indiferencia) vamos por el, es débil, la presa perfecta, andando

-pero Sakura-chan…

-¿quieres ser chunnin o no Naruto?

-si

-camina entonces..

Pasaron un buen rato caminando, hasta que Sakura detecto a Gaara, Temari y Kankuro cerca.

-vengan conmigo(dijo la pelirosa caminando hacia sus primos)

-¿Quién anda ahí? (dijo un amenazante pelirojo)

-soy yo Gaara…¿de que color es tu pergamino?

-azul

-que bien si no te hubiera tenido que matar

-me hubiera gustado verlo

-tal vez algún dia

-pero que cosas dices Saku….(dijo una rubia) además solo harían un desastre

-como sea…(dijo la pelirosa fastidiada) ¿han visto a un tipo peligris con lentes?

-¿Qué pretendes?

-nada de su importancia lo han visto o no

-no,(contesta Gaara, pero siente unas presencias y la detiene) pero alguien se acerca escóndete y velos si esta quien buscas te lo dejamos si no los matamos

-me parece bien..Naruto, Uchiha vengan

Se escondieron debajo de unos arbustos y al ver que no era Kabuto, Naruto y Sasuke se iban a retirar pero Sakura los detuvo, ella quería que vieran la realidad de las cosas y ver la manera de asesinar de Gaara serviría. Gaara comenzó su ataque , Kankuro y Temari ya tenían unas sombrillas, Sakura sabia para que servían pero Naruto y Sasuke no , en el momento en que iban a preguntar se comenzó a formar una bola de arena flotante que al instante exploto y cayeron gotas de arena con sangre.. Naruto no pudo evitar vomitar y Sasuke quedo impactado al ver eso y que Sakura solo bostezara con aburrimiento, luego salieron del escondite y Sakura aplaudió.

-(mientras aplaudía) ¡bravo Gaara!, hacía tiempo que no llovía de esta manera tan… peculiar, en fin nos vamos.

-esto no es normal Gaara (le dijo la rubia una vez que se fueron)

-lo se, se veía tan feliz de ver a alguien morir, hay algo que nos oculta

-hay que averiguarlo, ¿no lo creen, Gaara, Temari?

-(ambos) claro que si Kankuro

El equpo siete ya estaba lejos de el lugar del asesinato, se había hecho de noche , asi que acamparon cerca de un rio.

Al otro dia escucharon un sonido para nada agradable, era un siseo algo sospechoso, Sakura tenia una ligera idea de quien era, se puso en guardia y espero, Naruto y Sasuke no lo entendieron hasta que vieron una serpiente gigante.

-(susurrando) esta aquí

-¿de quien hablas Sakura

-de mi

-(con rencor) Kabuto

-Sakurita

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso me odias?, oh espera lo sabes(riendo) estas sola no te pueden defender

-cuanto quieres apostar por ello(preparándose para atacarlo)

-jaja, tu no podrías tocarme ni un pelo

-(detrás de el encajándole un kunai) ¿estas seguro de eso?

-(sorprendido) ¡pero que!

-¿te duele?, mira que curioso, creí que sería como la ultima vez

-(soltándose del agarre) esto no se quedara así

-esperare las consecuencias con ansias

-(agarrándose la herida) me las pagaras (se va)

-¿Qué hiciste Sakura-chan?(dijo el rubio)

-tomar el pergamino que nos falta(le muestra el pergamino verde) vamos hacia la torre, a partir de ahora es llegar lo mas pronto posible

-Haruno

-¿que quieres Uchiha?

-¿Por qué tanto rencor contra el?

-(jugando con un kunai) algún día lo sabrán, vámonos.

Se fueron caminando por el sendero marcado hacia la torre, Kabuto por otra parte se fue con su equipo y estos lo terminaron de golpear al darse cuenta de que había perdido el pergamino, y Sasori y Deidara ya habían matado al tercer integrante de su equipo y dirían que murió a causa de envenenamiento por una planta venenosa, todo salía deacuerdo al plan ideado hacia tanto tiempo, solo faltaba la serpiente mayor.


	13. ¿oh que es esto?, solo una serpiente

bueno, lo que estoy tratando de hacer es alcanzar el numero de capitulos que tengo en para poder publicar al mismo tiempo mientras cuando la escuela me lo permita subire de 2 o mas capitulos mientras disfruten

n.n

El equipo siete seguía caminando iban a mitad de camino, cuando de la nada apareció un ninja de la hierba, a Sakura no le daba confianza el sujeto y menos cuando vio quien estaba tras de el.

-hola Sakurita

-(con odio) tu

-creíste que me habías dejado moribundo…pues te equivocas

-yo se que no corro con tanta suerte Kabuto

-jeje, y mira quien ha venido conmigo…un viejo amigo tuyo

-(voltea a ver al ninja de la hierba) no lo recuerdo

-(el de la hierba) que lastima, porque yo si y a la perfección

-(analizando la voz) no puede ser….

-(con voz burlona)¿me has recordado ya? (acercándose a ella) ¿o te ayudo a hacerlo?

-Orochimaru…

-así es vengo a cobrar la deuda que tenemos pendiente

-yo te había matado

-¿tu que?(dijeron un rubio y un azabache)

-(los voltea a ver) esto a ustedes no les importa( ve a Orochimaru) ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-que me regreses lo que es mío

-(nerviosa viendo de reojo a Sasuke y Naruto) no se de hablas

-tu ganaste algo después de haberme "matado"

-nadie en ese lugar te extraña, así que olvídalo

-jeje, entonces será a la mala..¿verdad Kabuto?

-si, Orochimaru-sama

Después de ese para nada lindo reencuentro, Kabuto se encargo de que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran atentos a la pelea de Orochimaru y Sakura sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Sakura, comenzó a prepararse para atacarlo, sabia sus puntos débiles y eso era ventaja, pero aun así no se fiaba de el por el simple hecho de ser una serpiente traicionera, asi dirigía sus movimientos con mucha precaución y sin cometer errores pues de experiencia sabia que con ese tipo un error era fatal, por su lado Orochimaru estaba tan concentrado en como acabar con ella, que no se dio cuenta cuando le dio el primer golpe, que lo mando muy lejos de ahí, el sabia que no debía subestimarla, pero era demasiado tarde, Akatsuki la había entrenado y ahora era mas fuerte , Sakura sintió dos presencias, sabia quienes eran, pero los ignoro, siguió golpeando a Orochimaru sin cesar hasta que este quedo inconsiente.

Naruto y Sasuke no podían creer lo que veían, como ella sin un solo rasguño y una velocidad increíble hubiera noqueado a ese tipo en menos de cinco minutos.

Kabuto al ver la situación libero a Sasuke y Naruto y corrió hacia Orochimaru, mientras que los recién liberados ya iban hacia Sakura, pero llegaron Riku(Sasori) y Satoshi(Deidara) y se la llevaron, ellos los siguieron hasta un rio en donde empezaron a tratar a Sakura, estaban tras unos arbustos y escucharon la conversación.

-te dije que debíamos seguirla,hn(dijo Satoshi)

-yo no pensé que la encontraría tan rápido(alego Riku)

-debimos convencer al líder para que lo la enviara hacia acá hn

-ya, lamentarnos no nos servirá de nada, ahora lo mejor será curarla y buscar a los inútiles que tiene por equipo(dijo algo alterado)

-acaso estas….¿preocupado?

-(volteando el rostro) claro que no, solo la cuido por que es pequeña

-(viéndolo con escepticismo)si claro, como no, y yo soy una mujer

-pues no estas tan lejos de serlo(se empieza a reir

-no me causo gracia(lo fulmina con la mirada)

-a ti no, pero a mi si

-(ve a Sakura) mira, esta despertando

-(desorientada) ¿Dónde estoy?

-utilizaste mucho chakra y te desmayaste

-(alterada)¡OROCHIMARU!

-lo dejaste tan mal que dudo que regrese en un buen tiempo

-eso espero….vamos que no quiero que mi equipo pierda los pergaminos

-si

Caminaron hasta que los encontraron, pues ellos al escuchar que iban a moverse corrieron para no se descubiertos, luego de eso los cinco caminaron hacia lo torre, y cuando llegaron justo se encontraron con Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, Satoshi los vio como si nada, pero Riku se altero, pues ellos harían lo imposible por separarlo de Sakura si se enteraban de quien era ,Sakura se puso nerviosa al ver como de lejos veían a Riku, sabia que no eran tontos y los podrían descubrir, solo esperaba que eso no ocurriera. Hablaron un rato, hasta que llegaron a una sala, el equipo siete entro y los dos restantes entraron en otra y justo a las 12 del día los abrieron y los felicitaron por haber pasado la segunda etapa, pero no les gusto cuando dijeron eliminatorias, pero así tendría que ser, entraron al centro de la torre donde había mas ninjas y les explicaron que al ser muchos los que pasaron habría rondas preliminares, todos subieron a un pasillo y esperaron a saber quien se enfrentaría con quien.

bueno es todo por hoy...si quieren dejar comments son recibidos me alegran los dias n.n y pues espero que la historia les este gustando

nos leemos luego

sayo n.n/


End file.
